lion king 3 kiara's secret
by SlashLover93
Summary: Kiara is hurting kovu by inoring him but then she finds out shes hurting not only kovu, shes hurting her parents too.She starts to feel really bad so she lies to make everyone happy! It only makes things worst because her big secert blows up in her face.
1. kovu's hurt

THE LION KING 3 Kiara's secert It was 1 month after kovu & kiara got married. It's not going well at all because kiara is acting like she doesnt love kovu anymore, she never tells him she loves him, even if he says it to her, she talks to him but when kovu talks about their relationship she changes the subject,she never kisses or hugs him,when he kisses or hugs her she gets disgusted, & she wont mate with kovu. Kiara is braking kovu badly! 

It was in middle of the night, everyone was sleeping except kovu.He was sitting by kiara, staring at her in pain "Why dont you love me anymore?"  
he whispered softly.He walked out of the den to the tip of priderock, tears came pouring out of his eyes "Why doesnt she love me? I betrayed my pride, my mom for her, do be with her.  
I gave her my heart! She's my whole world, but she treats me like we're not married or in love, Why?"  
he whispered sadly with his head down. "Kovu" a voice whispered he turned around, it was nala." Nala how long have you been standing there?"  
he asked trying to sound like he wasnt hurt. "Only a couple of minutes...I heard you whispering & saw you up here all alone...so I just wanted to see what was up..." kovu cut in before nala could finish "& now u know" kovu sighed in sadness."Kovu im sure she still loves you" nala whispered.  
Kovu turned away from nala "Have you seen her with me lately?" he asked in hurt.  
"well no" nala answered sadly, she walked over to kovu so she could see his face,but he looked away from her. "Kovu she could just be having a problem" nala suggested.  
Kovu started to bawl "Yeah I bet im her problem" he said inbetween sobs.  
Nala put her paw on kovu's shoulder "Kovu just see what's a matter,ok?" kovu turned his head finally letting her see his face. She looked deep in his eyes, seeing his pain, heartbroke,loneliness,emptiness, feeling how hurt he is,& how unloved he feels.  
Nala gives him a look a of sympathy "Just talk to her, see whats wrong" she turned away from kovu "Try & get some sleep"  
she said as before she went back in the den."She's right, i hope" he whispered to himself.  
He went back in the den & layed by kiara "I love you, ill love you no matter what" he whispered in her ear, then gave her a lick on her cheek.  
After 2 minutes of just lying there he finally went to sleep.


	2. kiara's sorry

IT was sunrise when kiara wokeup from hereing her parents voices.  
She walked to the outside of the den to see her parents talking, so she hid behind the rock where kovu used to sleep & listened."Simba im just so worried about her"nala said with worry in her voice "She's hurting kovu...you should have seen him...he is a total wreck" "I see her more with vitani then kovu" Simba said. Simba sighed "I dont get it nala she seemed to really love him...they been through so much together..." he stopped talking when nala starts to cry "dont cry nala"simba said comfortly.  
"What's wrong with are daughter?"nala whispered trying to calm down simba sighed "I dont know...all i know is this is not like her, not like her at all.  
Kiara heard enough "Im hurting my mom, my dad, kovu...i didnt mean to"she said to herself.She ran back in the den crying "Kovu get up" she nudged him softly.Kovu opened his eyes in surprise, kiara never woke him up before "what?" kiara put her head down in shame "did i hurt you?" kovu got up slowly "well ever since we got married you been neglecting me...you been acting like you didnt love me anymore...like..." tears streamed out of his eyes "like you hated me.  
Kiara hugged him "im sorry kovu...i didnt mean to hurt you...i dont hate you...its just"  
she didnt finish her sentence "just what?"kovu asked. Kiara stopped hugging him "lets just say i been thinking about me pretending to be something im not...who i really am"  
kovu was confused "what do you mean?" kiara walked to the entrance "it's a secert...a secert youll never find out"  
she whispered without turning her head, then she walked out of the den. 


End file.
